Cello Mix Tragedy
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: Illusions change to play all kinds of tricks on Sam's mind. Tragedy by Brandi Carlile


Cello Mix (Tragedy)

By Wolfa Moon

Summary: Illusions change to play all kinds of tricks on Sam's mind. Tragedy by Brandi Carlile

Disclaimer: No Own. Having fun.

Tragedy

_**Sorry I'm only  
>Human you know me<br>Grown up oh no guess again**_

_**My days always  
>Dry up and blow away<br>Sometimes I could do that too  
>But make no mistake that <strong>_

This time the illusion changed. Lucifer was talking to him for a moment. Slamming his hand down on Bobby's desk he shimmered out. Then somebody new appeared. Standing up, moving away from this new mental torture.

"You're not real."

"Sam." The deep throated vocal came from the man before him. Sam closes his eyes to shack the image away. He digs his nails into his palm. Opening his eyes he is still there. "Sam."

"Cas?" he steps toward him. This can't be real. "You died. You opened purgatory. The leviathans." The mirage Cas looks at him strangely.

"Sam that never happened. I am here." They do a dance. Cas takes a step forward Sam takes a step back. "You are in the cage. I am here to get you out."

"No, no, you got me. Brought me out without my soul. Then I was re-ensouled."

"No Sam. You are in the cage."

"Then how are you here?"

"I am here by unnamable means."

"You're an illusion."

"No Sam listen to me. I have been trying to get you." Cas staggers a little. "I can't stay here much longer. Sam we need to go. You need to come with me now." The room shimmered. Lucifer was standing there again. Cas maintains his gaze on Sam.

"Poor little angel trying to save you. Or is it a desperate ploy of mine. " Smiling at his latest torture. Sam looks wary between the two. "The only one who could possibly save you. Ha! No one can save you. You're mine." Sam looks between the two. His mind at war at what t believe in.

"Sam listen to me. We have to go." Sam looks at Castiel.

"Yeah Sammy go with Cas, Castiel, Cassy. The little rebel. Dean's angel. Dean's best friend. " Lucifer gets up to stand by his brother. "The one who is replacing you while you are down here being my only toy."

"SAM PLEASE!" Lucifer waves a hand to make himself look like Castiel. Sam looks shocked.

"Sam come with me," he imitates.

"No you're not real." The first Castiel steps forward. Grabbing him and moving him into a wall. The Lucifer dressed up as Castiel just smiles.

"Sam please focus." Lucifer changes back to his first host. Lucifer grabs Cas pulling him off of Sam.

"He won't ever believe you." Then throws him away. Castiel vanishes. Turning to look at Sam. "You shoulda trusted him. He could have gotten you out. You must really like it down here with me playing my game."

"But he, " opened purgatory, died, killed by the leviathans.

"He what, tried to save you for your precious brother. " Smiles widely. "Thanks for playing." Lucifer steps back grinning. "You are so much fun to play with. Now back to the game." Lucifer vanishes. So Cas was real he truly was in the cage and Cas had tried to save him and he had denied. He was frightened. Unbelieving. He takes in Bobby's house.

"Cas! Castiel I'm sorry." Weeping now, so alone. "Cas I 'm sorry. Please try and get me. Please Cas." He prays.

_**When you need a friend  
>You could count on anyone<br>But you know I'll defend  
>The tragedy that we knew as<br>The end**_

_**Progress, changing  
>Growing then giving up<br>Somehow we're never quite prepared  
>But I understand it<br>**_

Sam follows his brother around trying to maintain everything is normal. And then Cas is standing there outside there new hideout. Sam looks at his brother.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to get some air."

"Are you sure?" Dean being the protective brother illusion that is always in his head he guest.

"Yeah, Dean. I'll be right back."

Heading outside he looks at Cas.

"Cas is it you?" Sam is still unsure after the last little stunt. He hasn't seen Cas since.

"Yes it's me."

"How do I know for sure?"

"What is something that will convince you?" Sam takes a step close. Both gazing into one another's eyes. Trying to come up with a way.

"Maybe something that you never would do?"

"Like what?" Cas asked in his confused way. Sam looks up contemplating. What is something that neither of them would ever do? None of them do in this insane world. Then it came to him. Sam grabbed Cas in and kissed him. The thing is he expected Cas to fight him on it but the thing is he began to encourage more.

Deciding to open his eyes, he is kissing Lucifer. Backing away he is startled.

"Wow, who knew you were gay for that little angel? Never saw that one coming"

"And you'll never see this." Sam rammed an angel blade through him.

"Sammy, Sammy, when are you going to learn. This is my playground. And only an angel can kill another." Lucifer stepped closer. But not under his own will. An angel blade point jutted out just below the one he stabbed with. Both looking down in confusion. Sam steps back allowing both to turn on the intruder. There stood Cas who looks like he has seen better days. His suite rumpled and blood on his face.

Moving forward he grabbed Sam. Shielding his eyes as Lucifer burst into bright light.

When the light was gone they both stood up facing each other.

"Is it you Cas?" Castiel nods slowly. "So can we get out of hell now?"

_**When you need a friend  
>You could count on anyone<br>But you know I'll defend  
>The tragedy that we knew as<br>The end**_

_**So taking you with me would be like  
>Taking all your money to the grave<br>It does no good to anyone especially  
>The one you're trying to save<br>But it's so hard not to save  
><strong>_

Dean woke to knocking on the front door. He looks at Lisa who is beginning to open her eyes.

"What is it?" she asks sleepily.

"Somebody's at the front door. Stay here." Dean gets up putting a shirt on. Opening the bedside drawer he pulls out his gun. "If I'm not back in 15 minutes, get Ben and head out." She nods knowingly. Dean has told her this several times before and has never gone past the 15 minute mark.

Walking down the stairs he hears the taping and a grunt. Somebody was there alright. Dean calmed himself, deep breath. Opening the door quickly he has his gun ready then quickly lowers it.

Before him stood a disheveled Sam and Castiel. Both looking as if they just escaped hell, which they did. Dean blinks wondering if he seeing what he is.

"Sam? How?" Dean reaches out to touch him. But steps back wondering if this is a trap. Sam smiles knowing the test. He feels so beat. Ready to fall asleep. Sam enters the house, no need to be invited. Cas lumbers in behind him. He is just as worn. Finally Dean touches his brother making sure he is real. "Sam?"

"Hey Dean." Grabbing him he brings him in for a hug. Castiel watches the two. His first act as an archangel. Never going to heaven after leaving Dean that night. Going to hell for Sam. Felt like so long ago. And it had. Too long to calculate right now.

Time passed on earth. Dean had settled into suburbia life. Dean sees Cas over his brother's shoulder. Knowing he is the reason his brother is here. Cas isn't looking at them when Dean gets a good grasp on Castiel's trench coat and pulling him into the family reunion.

"Thank you, Cas." Cas smiles. He has done something right. His first miracle. Sam steps back for a moment. He sees his brother smiling like a maniac. Cas subdued but a small smile on his face. Is this real? "Sam what is it?" Cas tilts his head at Dean's inquiry trying to see into him.

"Am I really here?" he points the question to Cas. For he is the one who pulled him out and it felt truly real. The escape, wanting it to finally be true.

"Yes Sam," he nods his head. Sam just wonders thinking of a way to test. He had felt pain down there. Thought he had lived a life up here. Remembered Cas going to the dark side. Dean and his desperate attempt to save the world, again. He wants to be back. No more guessing. No more.

He grabs Cas and begins to kiss him. Cas is stock still. Opening his eyes he steps back. Cas tilts his head. His fingers going to his lips. Dean shocked at what he just witnessed.

"Sam?" Cas asks.

"Just had to make sure." Sam smiles. He is back for this has to be real.

"Sam, when did you go gay for my angel?" they both look at Dean. Sam quirks his head. Lucifer asking the same thing. Then he looks to Cas. Cas only nods. Sam has to smile and laugh.

His hand closely fisted. His finger nails digging into the skin. Blood pulling around his fingertips. The pain radiating through him and none of them flickering.

_**When you need a friend  
>You could count on anyone<br>But you know I'll defend  
>The tragedy that we knew as<br>**__**The end**_


End file.
